When Judgement Strikes
by FrightTrain
Summary: One shot. HP/GW. Harry had a history of naming his kids after abusive, yet "heroic", adults. Ginny intervenes when he takes it too far. A bit fluffy, kinda crackish.


Ginny Weasley lay in her hospital bed in , the cold, smooth covers pooling around her midsection. She was smiling brightly at the small baby in her arms, her _fourth_ to be exact. She and her husband, Harry Potter, had never expected to have another child, but they both swore that this would not make them love it- him- any less.

Harry had experienced a loveless home with those awful muggles; she knew he wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone, least of all their child.

On the contrary, the pair were rather delighted to have another baby; after all, magic did lessen the burden of their earlier months considerably. So it was with great delight that she cradled the child that was peacefully slumbering. He had, it seemed, inherited the Weasley flaming red hair. Ginny had yet to study his eyes.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin, which she returned. "He's beautiful," she croaked up at him, still tired from labour. Harry nodded almost feverishly.

"He should have a nice name to match," He suggested, brows furrowed, but still looking extremely happy.

Ginny thought, too. Up until now, they had maintained a sort of pattern, naming children after dead heroes. Truth be told, though she had never admitted this to her husband, those names kind of freaked her out, almost as if they were sealing their children's fate with bad luck and sudden deaths, like their namesakes. Ginny would never tell him, though. She, out of all people, knew how hard it was for Harry, even now, and how much it meant to him to be able to do at least this much.

Harry's face suddenly lit up, his eyes sparkling. No-one had ever seemed fit to inform him of the habit he had picked up from Albus Dumbledore.

"Tom. Tom Ginnerva Riddle."

Ginny stared up at him in shock, barely concealing her horror and alarm. At first, she tried to smile, thinking that Harry had just played a particularly odd prank. But then she saw how sincere Harry's eyes were; too expressive to be able to conceal any emotion.

"Harry…" She began, wondering if he had finally lost it, perhaps it was a delayed craziness obtained from the war...or he'd been Confounded…

But Harry was already, Ginny could tell, enamored with the idea. "Yes, _yes_! Tom represents the part of Voldemort that was once innocent; in a way that he had been simply a child, an orphan, wronged by the world."

The Ministry had been investigating wards on the Unforgivables, hadn't they? Perhaps someone had forgotten to put the ward back on Imperius?

Either way, Ginny wanted to jump of off something. Maybe the Astronomy tower?

Too far.

The hospital windows?

Spelled shut.

So Ginny settled for slamming her palm on her face, wishing it were her husband face. Maybe that could be arranged? She groaned, placing her baby gently into the cot besides her.

"_Gin_? Gin, are you okay?" asked Harry, suddenly concerned.

Ginny took a deep breath. Harry wouldn't pick anything up, or understand anything, if she started shouting. She was, after all, her mother's daughter. That did not bode well for her oppositions in arguments, especially when Ginny's mother went by the name of Molly Weasely.

"_Harry_," she began softly, as though she were talking to a child. She might as well of been. Honestly, Harry was a fully fledged Auror, had fought and won a war! Yet, he still insisted on obtaining a sense of childish innocence, of seeing the pureness within everyone, as though out of tribute to Albus Dumbledore. Oh, the woes of being married to the Saviour of The Wizarding world.

"Harry, we can't name our child after the Darkest Wizard of All Time."

"Ginny! But, that was _Voldemort_. This was Tom,_Tom_, who was an orphan and whose only crime was-"

"Harry, Second Year. _Sec-on-d Y-ear,_" she sounded the syllables out for good measure. "Giant snake! Diary! Possession! _Tom Riddle!_ Does any of this ring a bell?" Ginny's voice rose only marginally.

Harry had the decency to at least a little sheepish. "_Uh_." he said eloquently. But Ginny knew that he was not going to stop, wasn't convinced.

"_Harry James Potter_." hissed Ginny sweetly. Harry hung his head. Ginny hurried forward before Harry could think to use the damn puppy eyes on her. Eyes as green as fresh pickled toads, indeed.

"We are going to forget that you ever, _ever_ suggested this. No, _no_, don't look at me like that! You certainly _won't_, I won't _let_ you-"

Fred Weasely-Potter was born on that day. When asked why they had chosen the name Fred for that specific child, not even Ron and Hermione managed to wrangle out the full story.

Ginny would only mysteriously reply, "It was a Fred-Worthy moment."

**A/N: Don't exactly like or hate HP/GW but this was just an odd little thing I thought up randomly. Made more sense, and was much more funny in my head. I know it's a lil OOC but what can you do? This takes place whatever time period you want it to. The beauty of perception ideed. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review please if you can and it's not too much trouble.**


End file.
